Various multi-panel, quick opening or window envelope or carton packages are known. Examples of such include those described in:
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,065 which describe a quick-opening construction for window envelopes,
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,988 which describes a window carton, for display of bacon or the like, and
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,750 which describes a multi-panel envelope form made of single ply, multi panel forms, having at least one intermediate, removable panel made from a continuous web, for fast construction of advertising or circular-type matter envelopes.
However, to our knowledge, no prior art web format has solved the problem of how to provide a simplified format for use by (a) research office personnel for identification and labeling of randomized samples of test substances (including test drug and placebo formulations) (b) clinical investigator personnel teams who must administer the coded test substances to the human or animal patients, in blinded situations (so that neither the clinical investigator team personnel nor the patient knows what the test substance is), and then observe what they consider to be the medical effects of the test substance, but who, must if necessary, learn the identity of the active test substance, to treat the patient to counteract any severe adverse effects of any particular coded test substance, without jeopardizing the results of the tests in other members of the patient test group; and (c) statisticians who must be confident that the coded, blinded nature of the clinical trials, in doing their statistical analyses of the effects of the various test substances in the test group of patients, has not been compromised by the clinical team's need to know the identity of a particular numbered test sample in that group; and who desire to quickly determine which test sample numbers are to be discarded in their statistical evaluation of the observed effects of the remaining blinded, clinical test observations.